In hot sections of gas turbine engines where gas temperatures may exceed 2500 degrees F., ceramic, which does not require air cooling for acceptable durability, is preferable to alloy metal which does. A scroll, for example, defining the transition from the discharge of a combustor can to an annular nozzle is an ideal candidate for substitution of ceramic for alloy metal. Mounting a ceramic scroll on a metal engine block, however, is challenging because of the different physical properties, including thermal expansion characteristics, of the two materials. A mounting according to this invention affords a relatively simple and effective connection between a ceramic scroll and a metal engine block in a gas turbine engine.